It's Cold Without You
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: A Jason/Leo story. Contain boy/boy. AU- Leo is off to marry someone who he doesn't know. A guy he don't know in fact. All he knows that he is the son of Zeus Grace, King of Olympus, who doesn't even live in the kingdom with. Leo is afraid of spending a whole month with said unknown prince to get to now each other before the big day. How will he deal with this? -AU With comfort/hurt
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__A Jason/Leo fanfic. This is base on the movie Frozen. Everyone knows Frozen. I've got this idea before Frozen even got out in previews. I think Disney is going through my head because it always steal my ideas. Once, I was wondering what if Disney own Marvel when I was a little kid. Years later, it happen. This one time I thought what happen if Tinker Bell have a sister. Disney got it! Disney is going through my head. Anyway, I hope you like this story. It'll be something._

_This is boy/boy love story. If you don't like, then why you reading? Don't also read if you are against this pair. Hope you enjoy. :3_

**_P.S. _**_it's an AU story._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Frozen or the Percy Jackson series does not belong to me._

* * *

A boy with a big smile and elf-like ears pull a beautiful girl with almond brown eyes and straight brown hair. They laugh and ran through the kingdom in delight. The up-beat music boom around them. People either dancing or humming along with the music.

Said boy pull the girl through the crowd of dancing people. Right in the center of the crowd, they stop and starts dancing. They laugh some more since none of them two knows how to dance. They hold hands and shuffle in their spot. But said boy would spin the laughing girl every now and then.

In this little kingdom, there is always a party happening almost everyday. And it would always be for fun. Even though there's citizens banging metal into amor or weapons, it will go with the beat of the music that is being played. Even the roar of fire would go with it.

It's a easy-going kingdom that doesn't go to war nor battles. Even though there are soldiers, they don't really act like soldiers. Though, they are great soldiers to the kingdom. They would join in with the party and dance along with the citizens. The kingdom doesn't get into violence nor disagreement.

Unless it involve the queen, then that's another story. But nobody doesn't even listen to her so it's nothing big.

The other kingdoms don't bother them and doesn't try to pick a fight. Since this kingdom, Kingdom Vulcan, trade with others for food and money with their homemade amor/weapons. Made out the finest metal ever. Celestial bronze. Nobody wants to lose that.

There was once a bickering between Olympus and Vulcan but that was only between the Queens. The Kings didn't want to be involved so they left them alone. Nobody knew what they were arguing about.

"Prince Leo," someone tap said boy's shoulder. Both boy and girl stop and look up at the man. The scarlet uniform with a hammer patch on his chest signal he's a soldier. A warm smile slip across the soldier's face. "Your father wish to see you."

Leo smile back and nodded. "Thank you James. Now go have fun." Leo patted the big guy on the arm. James smile brighten and dance off into the crowd. Leo turn to the girl. "Let's go Calypso. Let see what my dad wants."

Calypso smile and pull Leo towards the castle. "Then let's go Curly Gray." Leo laugh.

"Curly Gray? Really?" They exit the happy crowd. Passing by musicians and singers. "It's white, not gray." The music dieing behind them.

"Fine." She push Leo through the open castle gates. Even the castle let in happy citizens. Always open during the day but close at night. There's a few people hanging around the front court. "Okay White Curly." She giggle.

Leo jump and turn. "Leave my hair alone. It was bad enough I was born with it." Leo rub a hand over his right side of his head where the white streak of the curl is at. He pouts.

"Aw." Calypso skip up to him and squeeze a cheek. "I think it fits you. Abnormal."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Leo follow after her as they walk to the castle. "I hope you know that your white gown is getting dirty Sunshine." He grin as Calypso grab her white gown off the pavement floor.

She huff and mutter something under her breath. Something about her father and her sisters. "I mean you are different from other guys. You're Leo."

Leo didn't say anything but nod. He knows that Calypso have a bad history with boys. The first was with Hercules. He broken her heart the most. Many others have came and go in a short period of time. Weeks or even days. Still now. The last was a prince name Percy. A son of Poseidon, King of Atlantis.

He was with her for a month till he found someone else. Leo couldn't help to think if he used her feelings or not. It made him mad just thinking about it. Percy left her a week ago. It's the very reason why Calypso is visiting Leo right now instead of being at home crying her eyes out. Again.

Leo known Calypso for three years. Since they were both thirteen. Now sixteen. Leo's been waiting for her to see that Leo will always be there for her. That he wasn't going to just leave her for someone else.

"Okay, throne room," Calypso sing-song. They both enter the open throne room. "Hello King Hephaestus." She bow.

Hephaestus look over to them. Leo walk up next to Calypso and bow. "Hey dad." They both stood up at the same time with big smiles painted on their face. The King look at both of them some more with a neutral expression. He was the only one in the entire kingdom that don't smile. "You wish to see me?"

Hephaestus nodded. "Yes my son. Calypso, would you please leave us?" Leo and Calypso exchange looks before she bow her head. She exited the throne room. "Close the door." Leo watch as two guards went up to close the big double doors.

Leo sense something bad -and big- is going to happen. "Dad?"

The King sits up straight. "Leo Valdez." Leo took a step back.

His dad doesn't really use his last name since he was the only one that's not name Beckendorf. The royal name. It's was his mom's surname before becoming queen. And that was after having Leo when she was the royal blacksmith.

"King Zeus and I have made an alliance between the kingdoms when you were just five. It's a just-in-case situation when your brother Charles and Zeus's older son Hercules fight with each other and decided to try to create a war."

Leo click his tongue. "So...when Charles and Hercules become king, this alliance will remember them that this is the reason to not have a war." Leo pause, waiting for his dad to say something. When he didn't, Leo continue. "But, what does this have to do with me?"

That's when Hephasestus sits up and cross his legs. Leo shifted in his spot. "No, Charles is not going to be king. Your brother is going to the Commander of the military here." Leo scrunch his brows together and tilt his head. "He _is_ the first born but he is _not_ the heir. You know the tradition of our royal family, you are going to be the next heir."

Leo tap his right leg. Leo knows the tradition. He bit his lip. "I know the tradition but none of us have what you have dad. _We_ can't control fire." He pause as he look down to his feet. "And anyway, Charles is still firstborn so I can't be the heir."

"You are, my son. You remember when Queen Hera would always put you in the fireplace while it was still lit?"

Leo turn bright red. "Until the age of eight after mom died," he scowl. "But what does that have to do with Tía Callida?"

Hephaestus sigh. He mutter something under his breath. "You never caught on fire. You never got a single burn like your older siblings, Charles and Nyssa. Even though you haven't got it, you're power is still within you 'til it is ready to come out." Leo's father pause, seeing the shock spread over his son's face. "You are the heir to this kingdom Leo."

Leo took a minute to collect himself. He shifted his weight between both of his feet. "Wha-what is this alliance about?"

A sad look cross his father's eyes. Leo mentally sigh. He just have to ask. "You remember when the casters were putting something on you when you five?"

Leo slowly nodded. He hated doing that. He would stand or sit in the middle of a circle of like five or ten casters. They would be chanting under their breath. Leo would be there for like an hour. He never knew what that was for but he is just glad that it finish last year. It took a decade but glad.

"That enchantment was for you to have babies."

Leo raise a brow. "Why? I'm not marring a guy." His father stay silent. Then it hit. Leo tightly grip his top where his stomach is at. "No. No! Dad, you can't be serious. Is this what the alliance is?" Leo pause for his father to say something. Anything to denided the thought. When it didn't came, Leo stomp his foot. A heated atmosphere form between the two. "I will not do it Dad! I will not do an arrange marriage!"

Hephaestus bang a fist agianst the arm of his throne. Fire erupte at the walls, making all the soldiers jump forward from not getting burnt. Leo jump back as the heat sizzle against his body. Hephaestus gave a hard look to his son. The one to not agrue at any cost.

Leo bow his head. "I'm sorry Dad. But I must know, who am I getting marry to?"

Hephaestus sat back, his face easing down. The fire around the throne room dying. "You are marring the youngest son of King Zues." Leo raise a brow. The youngest son of Zeus iis Apollo. "He is two years older than you."

"Two years? B-but Apollo is the youngest. He's twenty-one. That's five years!" Leo feels like vomiting all over the nice red velvet carpet. "Wh-why..." Leo shut his mouth when he saw the stern look on his father's face. He gulp.

"Not Apollo. Zeus have another son. He is the twin brother of Princess Thalia." Leo blink. Since when Thalia had a twin? Leo would notice if she did when he used to visit them, or them visiting, for king meetings. "Now go pack. You leave at first light."

Leo stood there dumbfounded. He open his open and close his mouth several times before his dad wave his hand to dismiss him. Leo turn around and slowly walk to the double doors.

Just before exiting, he ask without turning, "If I'm the one that's having the babies, doesn't that make me the Queen instead of King?" He didn't get an answer right away. There's a long pause before his dad spoke.

"Yes my son." Another pause. "He have been studying of how he is King since a young boy. Now go and pack." Leo nodded. He feels like crying.

Leo slip through then close the doors behind him. He can feel his heart racing a million beats per second. He was always told that he was going to be king from his mom but he always thought she was just cheering him up. It's coming true but he's marring a guy in the process.

"Leo?" He look up to Calypso. She study his face for a bit. "You okay? You're pale as a ghost. What happen in there?"

Leo blink. He wouldn't mind marrying her instead. "I-I'm getting arrange m-marriage," Leo softly stutter.

Calypso's face turn from soft to anger in a matter of seconds. "Say what now?"

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope you enjoy it. Review or whatever you want to do. See ya'll. Thank you. Happy New Year! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson series (or anything relate to them) and Frozen is not mine. Only this plot is mines._

* * *

"How long do you think you going to stay there?" Calyspo asks as she hand Leo another pair of trouser. Leo shrug. "He didn't tell you?" Leo shook his head. She huff.

Leo doesn't know anything of the arrangement his father and King Zeus have made. How long he'll stay there. If they are going to tie the knot right away when he gets there. Have heirs as soon as possible? _Holy shit, _Leo thinks, _how am I going to give birth?! Are they going to cut me open?! Are the casters are going to magically pop out the baby out of me?! How am I going to do this?!_

"Hey Leo," Calyspo calls. Leo hum, not wanting to sound like he's panicking. "The casters have made you to produce babies but, how do you give birth since you're a boy?" That when Leo gave. He fell on his knees and cover his face, shaking his head. "Leo?"

"I don't know. I don't know." Leo breathe out. "This is all too crazy for me to take in." Calyspo walk up and sat next to him, placing a hand on his back. She starts rubbing circles on his back.

"I can tell, you never act like this before." She pause. Waiting if Leo will talk. When he didn't, she continue. "There is no way to stop this to happen." Calyspo softly sigh. Leo slowly lift his head to look up at her. A brow was raise.

"Really?" Calyspo smile brightly at him. Leo pout. "You can always give the nicest pep talk ever." Sarcasm rolling off the young prince's tongue. Calypso huff as she cross her arms over her chest. Leo laugh.

_Knock knock!_

Leo look at the door and yell, "Come in!" The doors open and a red hair soldier comes walking in. Leo gave a toothy smile when she bow to him as he stood up. "What brings you here Emily?"

She smile. "Your father have wish for me to tell you to pack warm clothes that you might where only for winter when you go up there." Leo and Calypso exchange looks. "The King also told me to tell Princess Calypso that if you wish to leave or stay as long as you want when the young prince leave."

Leo look at Calypso who just shrug at him. "Is that all?" he ask the soldier Emily. She nodded. Leo smile and nodded back. "You may leave if you wish." Emily smile, bow, then left the room. Closing the door behind her.

Leo gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Well then!" Calyspo claps her hand together. She walk to Leo and grab the half-empty bag from him. Leo watch her dump all the clothes on the floor. "Lets repack." Calyspo smile as she bend down to grab the pants before throwing them back into the bag.

Leo huff. "You know I got to clean that you know?" Calyspo smile brightly at him.

"What'd you mean? You're a prince, you're not supposed to clean up after yourself." This time it's Leo turn to cross his arms over his chest with a raise brow. Calypso scruff. "I know, I know. You feel wrong when the servents clean up after you. Just clean it."

Leo laugh as he bend down to pick up the clothes.

_~Prince Who?~_

The next morning was a little hard for Leo. Just before the sun rise over the forge kingdom, Leo have to say goodbye to Calypso who have choose to leave. It took about ten minutes for them to say their farewells to each other. But once her carriage have exit the castle's grounds, Leo is pull to his own carriage that will also ride him away from the kingdom.

A strong hand grab onto Leo's forearm and pull him into a hug. "Ah, little brother!" Leo tilted his head to see his big brother Charles. He have this fricken huge smile plaster on his face, Leo can barely see the ash that cover his dark chocolate face. "How you feeling about today?"

Leo breathe into his brother's strong chest. "Not really looking for it." Charles raise a brow at the responds. Leo roll his eyes. "I don't even know the young prince who I am betrothed to. How do _you _think I feel about today?" Charles shrug in which made Leo smirk in return.

"I think you're feeling like crap," a girl response to his question. Leo grabs onto Charles's side and look back. He sees Nyssa walk towards them in a red gown. Nyssa pulls on the dress. "Like you just clean out the stables," she smile to him.

Leo scrunch up his nose. "You're right sis. You look uncomfortable." Nyssa scruff. Once a gina, she pulls onto the dress like she is about to tear it off. Nyssa doesn't usually wear gowns unless it's related royalty. Otherwise, she's dress with trousers and a tee-shirt.

"I am," Nyssa growl. Leo laugh along with Charles. Nyssa huff. "Shut it you two." She pulls on the dress and hurry herself into the carriage. Many of the servents came to help her up.

Leo look up to his older brother. "Are ya'll coming with me?"

He nodded. "With dad and little Jack. Aphrodite is staying." Leo sigh in relief. Charles grabs his coat off a horse and slip it on. "Ready?" Leo shook his head.

"Well, you got to anyway." Both the boys look up to see their father standing next to them, little Jake in his arms. "Charles, take Jake to the carriage with you while I talk to your brother."

Charles nodded. "Yes Father." He took the little five year old in his hand and walk to the carriage. Jake squealing along the way.

"Leo." Leo look up to his dad. Seeing all the scars and burnts on his dad's face. He is hard to look at, especially in his eyes which seem to look like fire blazing. Hephaestus sigh and rub the back of his neck. "I know you are not comfortable with this but...King Zeus and I have agree with this." He pause waiting to see if Leo will respond. He didn't. "So did the young prince."

Leo puff out his cheeks in frustration. Hephaestus notice and tries not to laugh. Leo haven't grown out of that. Leo kick the floor. "So he knows about this?" His father nods. "What about the casting put on me?" Once again, nodded. "This sucks. Do my brothers and sister knows before me too?"

Hephaestus sigh. "Yes. Even Aphrodite. I'm sorry son." Leo puff out his cheeks again before heading to the carriage.

This is so unfair fo the young prince. Everyone knew this news before him. His people probably knows about this too. The soldiers and the servants also. How long does they know? How long how they kept it a secret from him?

"Brother!" Leo sees his little brother bouncing on Nyssa's lap as he squeal for him. Leo smile and grabs him. He set Jake on his lap wwhen he sits. "You ready brother?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I am." No, he's not. Not even one percent ready. Jake squeal on his lap. Leo smirk. "Hey, Jakey, why you so happy?" Even though he can't see it, he can feel Nyssa rolls her eyes. We all knew why he's happy.

" 'Cause mommy isn't coming!" Jake bounce even more on Leo. Charles and Nyssa smirk while Leo laugh. "Mommy's not coming. Mommy's not coming," Jake sing-song.

Honestly, nobody likes Queen Aphrodite. Even her own flesh and blood son doesn't like her. She treats everyone in the kingdom like their are lower than scum.

"Being a good boy aren't we Jakey?" Hephaestus comes walking in. He reach over Charles, who is sitting next to Leo, and pats on Jake's little head. ""Okay! Let's go everyone! It'll take all day to get to Olympus!" The King yelled out to the servants outside the carriage before closing the door.

"Hey dad," Charles call, "is everything prepared for the meeting?" Leo look to his dad as Hephaestus duck under the low ceiling of the four-wheeler and walk over across Leo. He sat next to Nyssa.

"Yes, everything is prepare for the meeting," Hephaestus replies as he stroke his smoking beard.

"What meeting?" Leo ask. The carriage shifed backwards then forward. Leo's stomach flop at the sudden motion.

His dad look at him. "A meeting between you and Jason to see how this will work with Zeus and Hera. A long with Hercules since he's the heir." Leo open his mouth to say something but Hephaestus cut him. "You are not going to be there. You are going to be drop off at Jason's manor."

"Manor?" Leo look at Charles who quickly look away. "Jason doesn't live at the castle?"

Hephaestus shook his head. "Yes, alone. For reasons that you will not know for now." Leo open his mouth to protest against the thought of leaving him alone with a boy he never meet in both of their entire lives.

But then the carriage hit a huge pot hole in the road. Everyone went up. Nyssa and Charles went _WOAAHH _as Jake giggle through out. Hephaestus let himself go up, but Leo...he felt his stomach flop up and went all over the place. Something is coming up.

As soon they fell back down, Leo threw Jake to his dad across him. Sending a more giggling toddler than before. Leo pull open the fire redish-yellow curtains back from window, lean out, and threw up all his breakfast in one go.

Somebody have yelled and the carriage have brake, hard. Sending some more gurk on the dirt road. One of the soilders came over and start wiping Leo's mouth off.

He didn't protest. Just a little dizzy. Hee never like carriages. Always making him sick. He feels someone patting his back lightly. Probably from Charles or Jake. His dad and sisterms have heavy hands. Leo look at the solider and smile. She smile back.

"I hate care-sick," he giggle.

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so late. School and family and boys. Yes, boys. Sometimes I wish they would JUST LEAve me alone. Again sorry. Hope you like it. I didn't get a lot of detail in this one but oh well. In the next chapterm I will. Ta-tah :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I wish I own all of it! _

* * *

It took the forge family the while day getting to the unknown young prince's manor. Sure, they could have gotten there by sunset instead of hours after the smiling moon have risen. It was the many stops they took for Leo.

Carriages and Leo do not mix at all.

He been like this since he could remember. That when he was three and it was his first time. Leo have always been entrance whenever he sees his big brother and sister ride them, before Leo's mom got marry to his dad. He thought it was going to be fun.

It wasn't after a few bumps. They haven't even exit the castle's gates yet. Every time they have to go somewhere as a family, Leo would stall so he won't go in the four wheel horse pulling thing. Maybe if he is lucky, he would go to sleep for the rest of the ride with his head on someone's lap.

Now, he haven't been in one since his mother died.

Leo shuffle in his spot, feeling the cold breeze hitting him. He pull the cloth that covers him closer to himself. He turn around and snuggle closer to the cushions of the seats. He doesn't know why it's cold but it's ruining his slumber.

Slumber.

Leo opens his eyes and blink in the dark. He doesn't remember falling asleep. Nor when it became night time. He sat up and stretch his arms out, yawning at the process. He let his eyes adjust to the dark. The carriage is empty. Cold breeze came into between the cracks of the close curtains. The door close. But he can see light coming through.

He got up. He grabs the cloth that was use as a blanket and slip it around his shoulders. Leo open the door and exit.

From a far, he can see Charles and his dad talking to each other with tiny fires surrounding them. From their right, little Jake is chasing one of the fires as Nyssa watches him. Snow surround them. Everyone in their cloaks and sweaters and coats. Mountains up ahead. Leo steps in the snow.

"Hey!" He calls. Charles and Hephaestus look behind them. Leo starts walking to them, the snow making it a little to hard. "What are we doing here by the mountains under snow?" He looks around as he stands in front of them. "Why is there snow in summer?"

Charles laugh. "Leo, there's always snow up here in the North Mountains ever since you were a babe." Charles rubs Leo's curly head. "Finally you're awake though. The others will come in the minute." Others.

Leo rub the back of his head. Really? Always snow? Since he was a baby? That's unlikely. For some reason, he remembers a beautiful meadow along with a white mansion up ahead. But all he sees a empty field of snow.

Why did a picture like that pop into his head?

"Hey!" Charles slap Leo's back. "At less you have your cloak on." Leo look at the cloth around him. Noticing that it is his scarlet red cloak.

"Huh," Leo stated, "thought this was a blanket instead. Weird." Leo shrug.

"Daddy! Look!" Jake yell across the field. All three of the older boys look over to where Jake is pointing. Nyssa picks up Jake in her arms.

From a far, a white carriage pull by white horses came closer to them. Bright and all. Leo took a step forward without any fear. The others came. Who is the others?

Nyssa walks towards her family with youngest in her arms as the white carriage stops just feet away in front of them. Leo watch as the driver hops down from his driving seat and opens the door. He pulls down the stairs and held his hand out to whomever is in the carriage. A tan hand grabs it.

A yelp is heard. "Isn't it cold. I haven't felt this cold for a while." A girl pops out in a royal blue and gold dress with her black hair braided in a simple braid. She gives a dazzlingly smile to the royal flame family. She opens her arms, flowing away the blue cloak into the cold wind. "Welcome Beckendorfs!" She looks at Leo. Leo couldn't help to straighten himself. "And also the Almighty Leo Valdez."

Leo stupidly smile. "Hello Thalia. Good thing you still remember my awesome name." Leo walk up to her and held out his hand with the other behind his back.

Thalia starts waving her hands in front of her. "Oh no, you don't need to do the royal princess thing with me."

Leo relax. "Will you be my queen instead?" Thalia smiles but Leo isn't expecting the kind of smile she gave. Her have a lot of touch of sadness. The flame family caught it at the same time. Leo rubs his own dark curls and sheepishly smiles. "Sorry."

Thalia's eyes flick to the prince's curls before pulling onto her dress. Leo could have sworn he saw her look at his own white curl. "Dresses. Why couldn't I've been a peasant."

"Peasant girls still wear dresses," Nyssa says. With a shrug, Thalia laugh.

"That's true. But there have less fabric to walk with." Nyssa rolls her eyes. A sign of defeat.

Someone clear their throat. They all look at the King. "Princess Thalia, where are your parents?"

Thalia sigh. "We were here about two or three hours ago waiting for you all. We left when I remembrance that carriages and Leo are not so friendly to each other." Thalia smile. "Even my little brother waited."

"Little brother little brother," Jake clap.

"Exactly Jake," Leo says. "I didn't know you had a twin. Who's this Jason?"

"How 'bout you ask himself," Leo hear Charles say. Leo look back to him to see a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes like Thalia's. Leo held his breath. This is the first time he meet him, or even heard of. "Come on Leo." Charles motion him to come to them.

Leo stiffly walk to them. He bow. "I'm Leo Valdez, second son of King Hephaestus. Nice to meet you." Leo stand back up. Jason is not showing any emotions on his face, or any type of body language. He stands there with his hands in pockets like a ice stone.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Jason Grace, youngest of four sons from King Zeus." He doesn't bow. That what happens when you are born in the very top of royalty, only get bow to. Jason look to Charles. "Nice to see you again. It's been a while."

Charles smile. "With pleasure."

"Nice to see everyone actually." He looks at Thalia and nod. Then he look at Hephaestus. "Sir, may I take Leo inside?"

Hephaestus nodded. "Sure thing. We will go to the castle to meet with your parents. Please take of him."

"I will. Please Leo, follow me."

Leo doesn't want to but he knows he have to. He went to hug his family members. It's a little awkward when he went to hug his dad but he's okay with it. He went to hug Thalia. "Make sure your mom don't get a hand on Jake."

Thalia smiles. "I'll try. Your sister would help, right Nyssa."

"Of course," Nyssa reply. "I wouldn't dare let my little brother get burn." Charles and Leo both laugh.

Leo start walking to the carriage. "Leo," call Jason. Leo look back at him. "I already have your luggage so don't worry." Leo nod. "Follow me." Leo did.

He didn't notice the wall at all. Nor the twenty feet tall gate that is open. Confusion sweep over the young flame price. Wasn't this just a empty field of snow minutes ago? He hear the horses pull the carriages away from them as he slip past the gate. Then it shut.

Leo turn to the gate. He look around the wall to see where the soldier's are at. There was none. He pull his cloak close for its getting colder. The wall start to shimmer. He took a step back. The wall shimmer to where he can see past it to the other side but still see the wall.

Leo smile. "Cool."

"Leo." He look back at Jason. "Come on. Your going to freeze out here." That's true. Leo is really not dress for the snow. He's only in pants and a shirt. Maybe it's because it's _summer_, not winter, that he is dress like this.

Leo dashes to him. Then he notice that Jason is also not dress for the weather. He also where's a but shirt and pants. He's not even wearing shoes either. But Jason doesn't look cold at all. Then he pull out his hand to run through his hair.

White gloves. Why is wearing that instead of shoes?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Um...yeah..._

* * *

Leo sits in front of the fire place. He sigh in relief from the heat.

"This is your chambers," Jason says. He stands at the doorway. "Behind those double doors," he pointed to them, "is your bedroom." Leo laugh.

"You sound like you never had a guest over." A akward silence form between them. Jason looks down to his feet. "Sorry. I didn't know." _'Dammit Leo! Think before your mouth move on its own!,' _Leo thinks to himself.

"No, it's okay." Jason rub the back of his neck. "The bathroom is down the hall to your," Leo watch him turn in a full circle, "right. It's to your right when you exit." Leo nodded. "Goodnight." He starts closing the door.

"Wait!" Jason look at him. Leo nervously smile as he scratch his head. "Well, are you okay with this arrange marriage?" Jason stood there silently. "Y-you don't have-"

"Father have made many arrange marriages with other girls for me. I'm used to it but, there were nothing but one time meetings. You're the first that have to stay with me." Leo sits back on his heels. "So don't worry about it. Goodnight." He left the room.

Leo stare into the fire. This isn't Jason's first time. He have meetings before. With girls at less. "So why didn't he take them instead of getting stuck with a boy?" Leo ponder this.

Was it just to help out his family's kingdom? To become the sacrifice since he is the youngest? To use Leo to become a King to a kingdom that he can easier rule without a single sweat?! Okay, Leo is freaking out.

"Lets go to bed then," Leo tells himself. He got up and open the double doors. A king size bed is what greeted him but he can't help to let his eyes drift downward. He's luggage is already there. How did they get there in the first place?

Leo knows there was no soldiers at the wall. There was no possible way a soldier could be on the wall. The wall is just a blank, straight wall. Nothing to grab hold or anything. Then when he enter the manor, he didn't see a single servant. Even at night, there should be at less a servant with the young price. Like a bulter. But there was none.

Not even guards.

How the hell did his luggage got here?

_~Prince Jason?~_

Leo didn't think. Of course he doesn't think about. It's the same thing every morning, wake up and go to the bathroom. He thought he was at home. Until now.

"Jason!" he's yelling for him. He's loss. He really need to go pee! "Jason!" He bounce on his heels. "This is wonderful," he says in a cheerful way.

He opens a door and finds a bed. That's the tenth one. Where the bathrooms in this manor?! Leo hop a step. He really need to go. Like now! Dammit!

"Jason!" He's yelling informally to the upper royal. Leo starts stomping his foot on the white tiled floor. He doesn't care one bit that he is a freaking God. "Jason! You better come here or I'll...I'll..," he look around the hallway, "...or I'll pee in your plant!" He walks to it.

He never peed in a plant. He never need to. Leo always made it to the bathroom. This is going to be his first in peeing in a plant. There's no bluffing in this. Leo don't bluff. He unbuttons his pants. He waits a minute before stuffing his hands down his pants and wimping it out.

"Please don't." Leo scream and turn to Jason. "You know how hard it is to grow plants in this climate?" Leo doesn't answer. Jason is there in front of him with his hands in pockets and he have his penis out. The royal prince is not even noticing that he have it out. Holy shit, his penis is out!

Leo quickly stuff it back in. That is so not prince like. "Sorry about that." Leo look back at Jason. Jason have look away from the scene. Leo fasten his button. "Are you going to show me the bathroom or am I really going to pee in here?" Leo points to the potted plant.

Jason takes a glance to the younger boy. He sigh. "Follow me." Jason starts walking away. Leo follows him.

Leo take in Jason's body structure. He's tall, that's for one thing. Maybe a foot taller than himself. With a couple of inches added to it? He also have some muscle in him too. Lean but not skranny. A good mix. His hair looks fluffy though. So blonde. Like it haven't seen the sun for a long time. Actually, his skin is a little pale. It's tan but pale.

Jason opens a door. "Here. The bathroom." Leo stares at the royal's hand. Jason wave it in front of Leo's eyes. "Leo?"

"Why do you wear gloves inside?" He flinch at the question. Jason pulls his hand away slowly. The air around them grew cold. Leo sees the cold look in Jason's blue eyes. Leo starts waving his hands in front of him nervously. "Sorry, didn't mean to ask a question. I'm just...going to..um..pee." Leo smiles and rush into the bathroom.

Leo slam the door in front of the royal blondie. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Leo walk to the very shiny white pail and finally lets go his business.

"That is so much better," he sigh in relief.

_~Prince Jason!~_

Jason stood there staring at the white door.

Then he stare down at his glove hand. The silver swirl design on the gloves is permanently engrave into his mind. Jason doesn't know what his hands look like anymore. Yes, he does take them off for a brief time but, he would only get glimpse of them.

Jason pull out his other hand from his pocket and rub them together. He heavily sigh. "This is going to be a long month." Jason look at the door. "For both him and I."

The door opens. "Hey Jason, the pail is stuck to the ground and there's also a robe hanging from the ceiling, What's going on there?" Leo blink at him.

"Yep, this is going to be a _long _month," he silently whisper to himself. Leo blink at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**_Sorry for the waaay overdue. School can be a pain and family things are going out of control. Like always. Then I would be in a really stuck author-block mode. There are times where I'll catch myself just staring absently at my phone screen. Not a good thing. I took a a break from writing for a bit and engross myself into books to get my mind rolling. I did get the new book by Rick, Magnus Chase. Here's to no sleep. So, here's a new chapter I just finish. Enjoy! :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I wish I own. _

**_BTW:_**_ I'm still working on the other stories. Let's hope I finish them quicker._

* * *

_~Day Uno~_

"What do you do for fun?" Leo ask as he follow Jason down the hallway to the main floor. Leo look around, trying to find the servents that haven't shown up. Jason keeps walking. "It's so quiet. Where's the servents?"

"There's none," Jason reply.

Leo stare at the blonde hair. "How's there no servents? You're a prince. You got to have at least about fifty servents here with you." Leo wait for him to say something. He doesn't. "What did you say about the bathroom?"

"Plumping," Jason simply says. Leo blinks at him. "Every royal family have it. How do you not know of them?" Jason turns a corner.

"Well, I don't use the bathrooms in the castle." Leo follows him down the main stairs. "I'm usually with my servents and my people." He sees Jason nods. "You didn't ask my pervious question."

"I read for fun."

Leo groan. He went sideways to jump the last of the stairs then face the older prince. Jason stops on the stairs. "Really? That's what you do for fun? That's boring." He look up into those sky blue eyes. "How about going outside? In the snow."

Jason sigh. "I've live here since I was eight, the snow is a everyday thing for me." Jason breaks eye contact. "Anyways, don't you hate the cold?" Leo watch Jason go down the rest of the stairs then turn into a room. "Are you hungry?"

Leo follows Jason. "Yeah, I am hungry. I don't hate the cold."

"That's good." Leo bounce on the end of his heels as they walk. They walk into the dining room. Jason wave his hand towards the table. "Sit down. I'll bring your food." Before Leo could say anything, Jason have already disappear through the swinging doors. Leo sigh.

He look around the dining room. He step out of the room to maybe spot a servant to talk to. He doesn't see anyone. He look to his left to see the front door. The right is a hallway. Leo scratch his head. "There's got to be servents. It just can't be the prince alone. What about bodyguards?"

He turn back into the room and stare at the dining table. Long and wooden. He doesn't know how many chairs there are but there's a lot on each side. He grabs the chair on the side but, before he can pull it from under the table, he looks at the chair in the end besides him.

Nobody sits there. Only big time royal people sits there. Or the man of the household. Like his dad. A king. He will never be a king. Leo will never sit there at the end of the table even if he is the heir to his kingdom. He won't be the king. He will be the queen. Making heirs and standing there pretty. Leo pull the chair out from under the table and sits in it. He softly lay his arms on the arm chair for a second before putting them back on his lap.

"It feels weird sitting here," he says. Leo look down the long dining table from the head chair. It's a weird feeling sitting there. Like he have so much power to the others. The one that feels like he can lead an army. He feels like doing a lot of things. Leo puts his head down. "I don't like this feeling."

"You too, huh?" Leo turn his head to Jason. He comes out pushing a serving tray with food on top. Leo sits up. Jason puts plates in front of Leo. Bacon, over-easy eggs, with some bread on the side, and pancakes with syrup, whip cream, and strawberries on top. "I got you orange juice if that's okay." Jason puts a glass on the side along with the silverware roll into a napkin. "Eat. You spent most of the morning looking for the restroom."

Leo watch Jason do the same thing to the seat next to him. Leo grabs the silverware. "Ok, thanks for the food." Jason nods and sits himself down. He cut into the eggs. "Is this your seat?" Leo just have to ask as he went in to cut the pancakes.

"No," Jason answer. "I don't like sitting there. There's too much pressure when I sit in it." Leo eats his pancake. "With or without people."

Delicious. "Why is that?" he ask in a mouth full. He shallows. "Sorry, um...is it because you're going to be king?" Jason look up to Leo from his breakfast. Bright blue meeting brown. Leo froze in place.

"Yeah, because of that." He went back to the food. Leo can feel himself turning red. He can feel his face burning. Is he _blushing_? Leo took another bite of his pancakes. "You know," Leo hum, "you're eyes are like two different colors mix together." Leo slowly chew. "Like fire red and earthy brown mix. It's different."

Leo slowly looks up to the blonde prince. Jason continue to eat his breakfast. Nobody really notices his eyes. The colors that he got from his dad. The one out of four kids got. Everyone usually look at the lonesome white curl within the dark ones. Jason's different.

"I like them. They're pretty."

Leo shallows his food, almost choking from the comment.. He hurrily eats his food but also in a proper manner way. "So, what are we doin today?" Leo grabs the orange juice.

"Well, let's see after you take a bath," Jason gives a little smile. Leo can feel his face flush again.

Leo return with his usual huge grin. "Roger that your highness." Leo stood in and push back the chair under the table. "I remember where the restroom at. Can you tell the Cook I said thank you and that the food is delicious?" Jason nods. "Okay, see you in a bit."

"Don't get loss when you come back," Jason calls back.

Leo went up the stairs, skipping one at the time. When he got to the top, Leo runs to the bath. He can feel his face burning like it's about to burst into flames. Jason is such a weird guy.

_~Hey, Prince Jason!~_

Jason covers his face with his glove hands. He _so_ wants to laugh. He thought Leo have maybe change since the last time he saw him. The last time they interact with each other. Ten years ago. Leo is still the same way.

No matter how old he is. He's still the same six year old boy that he fell in love with.

Jason exhale to calm himself down. Jason stands up then push in his chair. He grabs the dishes, put them on the wheel tray, and wheel them back into the kitchen. The empty kitchen. How would Leo react when he knows that there are no servents in this manor? That there's no actually maids, bulters, cook, or anyone besides them two? Not even soldiers to protect them?

That Jason does everything by himself? With a little help from something else?

Jason looks at his white glove hands after cleaning up the dishes and kitchen. He stares at the silver swirl design. He grabs his left middle finger, ready to take off the glove. But, he doesn't, like always. He sigh then rubs his glove hands together like that would keep them warm.

Not like it will keep them warm. Jason can't feel the warmth anymore. Even feeling the cold can't reach him anymore. He can walk right outside in the snow bare foot and not feel a thing of coldness. He won't even get frostbite. Whenever the sun decides to show itself, Jason can't feel the warmth it gives.

It sucks.

Maybe with Leo he can feel it again.

Jason enters the sitting area, went to a bookshelf, and grabs a random book to read. He walks to the fireplace and starts a fire. He quickly gets away from it so it can grow bigger. Jason sits on one of the couches far from the fire. Guess he can past time by reading until Leo gets out from his bath.

Wait.

Does Leo knows how to use the bathtub? He just found out about the plumbing. Jason was about to stand up to check on Leo when he hears the rushing of feet from the stairs. That was quick.

"Hey, Prince Jason!" Leo runs into the sitting area. He spots Jason and dash to him. Leo jumps on the couch besides the blondie. Jason blinks, feeling droplets hitting him. He sees that Leo's hair is still wet. Looks like he hardly dried it up. Leo starts bouncing happily.

"You're a hyper one," Jason chuckle out. That startle him. Jason didn't know he can still make that. Maybe it's Leo. Leo always seem to bring the joy out of everyone.

"The tub," Leo points up to the ceiling, "I didn't know water pours out the metal pipes from just turning the knobs. It came out cold at first but then I turn the other and it soon turn warm. It's amazing."

Jason blink at him. "You don't know nothing about the plumbing huh?"

Leo shakes his head. "Nope." He sits back on his behind, pulling up his knees to his chest. "So what are we doing today Prince Jason?"

Jason sigh. "Just Jason is find. You don't have to be so formal." Leo nods but Jason can see that he wants to say something. Jason waves it off. "I don't know. What do you feel like doing?"

"Outside!" Was Leo always this hyper? "Let's go play in the snow. I've never seen snow before. Only once though when I was little over here for a tea party that your mom invited us for the Queens and their children." Leo pause.

Jason freak. It look like Leo is trying to remember what happen that day. He hope he doesn't. That's the day... No. Jason is not going to remember that day.

Jason opens his mouth but then Leo beats him. "That's the only day. After that, I didn't come back because Mom died the same day when we were co..." Leo stops bouncing. His smile became small and sad.

Jason stood up. "Lets go outside." Leo became all bouncing all over again. "Go bundle yourself up." Leo runs up the stairs, skipping one at a time. He grabs his cloak from the hanging rack by the front door. He slips it on. Not like he needs it but it will freak out Leo if Jason is not cover.

Jason went to the hallway closet. He pull out a towel. Leo still have that habit to not fully dry up his hair. Jason smile at the tought.

Jason waits for the fire prince. Five minutes past until he hears the rushing feet from above then follow by clumsy steps down the stairs. Jason watch Leo down the stairs. He almost trip a couple of times.

Leo forcefully laugh at the bottom. "That's an embarrassment," he whisper to himself. Jason pretend to not hear that. He flop the towel on the young prince. Leo yelp as Jason began to dry it up. "Jason, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. You'll get a cold if it isn't dry properly." Leo doesn't say anymore. When he was done, Jason place the towel over stair rail. He snap his fingers. Jason see Leo open his mouth, probably asking what was the snap for. Jason cut him. "Follow me. We'll go through the back."

Leo smile. He follow the older prince with his heels bouncing all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait. VERY long wait. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **The plot of the story is mines. Characters is not mines nor anything related to Frozen. That's all! :3_

* * *

_~Day Two~_

Leo found something. In one of the rooms with tons of bookselves fill with books and a long wooden desk. At first he look at the books, to see if anything fine his interest. Magic, history, and other subjects he didn't bother to read off the spine. Anyway, books bore Leo to death. Each time a book is place in his hands, he always fold the edge of the pages into the spine.

Leo got many lectures on how that damages the books. Mainly from casters.

The long desk have a big comfy chair. Leo smash his palm into the leather cushions. "It's so soft and fluffly," Leo softly says to himself. He jumps right into it. When Leo landed, the chair move slightly. Only the seat itself. Leo swing his legs to his left, the seat softly goes to his right.

Leo hugely grin. He is going to have fun.

He grab onto the desk edge and side-ly push himself with the chair. The chair spin. Leo starts laughing. This is the most fun he have since he came here. Sure, playing in the snow yesterday was fun, even if part of it was trying to get Jason into a snowball fight by throwing snowballs at him. It didn't work. Of course. Jason stood there taking in the blows.

After that, they didn't do much for the rest of the day. Hardly talk to each other. Leo learn that Jason likes to read. That's something.

Leo spin himself again. He can feel himself getting dizzy. The breakfast ready to come right back out. Then all of a sudden, the chair stops. Leo heave forward., the bad taste of barf forming in the back of his throat. He groan.

"If you barf, you're cleaning it." Leo look up to Jason. Leo grin up at him. Jason heave a sigh. "Of course. Come on, out of my old man's spinning chair." Jason carefully pull Leo up. Leo feel the softness of the blond prince grip. It feels like Jason is trying to help him while not touching at all.

"This is the King's chair?" Leo ask. Jason nods. He let go of Leo and tuck is hands in his pockets. Leo saw the white gloves before they disappear in the jeans. "Will he know that I sat in it?"

Jason softly shakes his head. "No, but if he finds out, he will get mad. Let's not let him know." Jason smirk. Leo smile. Their first secret. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Leo follow Jason out the room into the hallway. Leo pats every plant he sees. "Are these plants real?" Jason nods besides him. "Since you don't have any servants, who takes care of all of them? There's a lot." Leo have doubts about that _"no servants" _thing.

Jason look at him. "I take care of them. All of them." A glove hand reach out to the nearest plants. His fingers softly run under the leaves. Leo can see the gentleness Jason gives it. Jason continue walking.

"How in earth do you water all of them? How much do you have to water them?"

"Every single plant here are the same plant. They need to be water once a week. I water them on Sundays." They turn a corner to a flight of stairs. How big is this manor?

"How many plants are there?" Jason shrug. Leo stare at him. _Prince Jason doesn't know? _Well, that's a pain. "What about cleaning? This manor is really sparkly clean." Leo smirk. "You can't do that _by_ yourself."

Jason's electric blue eyes flick to Leo. Leo huff out his cheeks.

"There's no way you can do that. Not in this big thing!" Leo dramatically spread out his arms in front of them. Jason smile. "This is too much for one man! There's got to be servants."

Those blue eyes roll. "Yeah, sure, there's servants in here," sarcasm roll off the royal tongue. Leo turn; pouting all the way to the blue-less sky. Jason turn a corner.

Leo follow him to a open area. Leo walk in the middle of the polish floor. The colors of Olympus, blue and gold, sparkle under the light of the cloudy day. How can something sparkle under dim lighting? Even the glass ceiling, windows, and the large double door to the outside seem to somehow sparkle.

Leo can see people dancing and laughing in the bright sunlight. A orchestra play music yo the people. The glass double doors open to the outside of a beautiful garden. The sun brighten every plant. From the trees to the roses to even the grass. Water sprang from the golden fountain where children are playing.

He sees...

"Leo?" His head jumps out of the image. Leo look at Jason. He looks worry. "You okay?"

Leo looks down. "Yeah." Jason have a glove hand reach out to him. A foot away from the flame prince. As if it wants to hold him; to calm him. To whom? Jason snaps his hand away when Leo look down. "I just..saw something." Leo turn back around.

Snow starts falling from behind the glass double door. How did Leo get to the doors? Why is he clutching on the door handle?

Leo let's go of the handle. "So," Leo smile to Jason, "is this the ballroom?"

Jason's face turn back emotionless. "Yeah. I was wondering if you know how to dance."

"Nope. Not one bit."

Jason raise a brow. "Really? How about waltzing?" Leo shakes his head. "Wait in the middle for me. And don't go outside." Leo follow his orders.

Leo walks up to the golden eagle in the middle of the ballroom as Jason goes to the right. Leo stands there. He can see the details of the columns around the dancing floor. Leo looks up to the glass ceiling where he can perfectly see the snow falling.

Then music starts playing. Echoing off the walls.

"Okay," Jason says as he walk up to Leo. "I'm going to teach you how to waltz."

Leo look behind Jason. "There's no orchestra."

"There's none," Jason sigh. "It's a new music play thing that Apollo made for only me. It's call a Record Player." Leo scrunch up his nose in confusion. "It's plays music."

"Okay," Leo accept. He hand out his hand to the blond prince. "Shall we dance your majesty?" A grin spread.

A small smile form on Jason's. "Yes we shall."

Jason intertwine their fingers together. Leo automatically place his right hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason's other hand grab Leo's side and flush their bodies together. Leo's face turn red.

"Alright." Jason pause when he sees the red face. He doesn't say anything. "Lets do the basic box steps. I'm going to move-" Leo move his right for back as Jason move his left.

Leo keep moving, doing the box step like he knew it in his entire life. Jason follow before leading. Turning, their bodies synchronize with each other. Leo starts laughing. Enjoyment pour out of him. The dancing makes Leo remember home. Fill with laughter and love. Even though he's alone with Jason, a stranger, he can feel it in his heart.

Leo looks up to Jason. He see a smile plaster on that tan face. The crescent scar on the upper lip pop out. A flash of image of a younger Thalia laughing as they dance together.

That seem wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _******_Here's another chapter. First one for the New Year. Sorry I took long. I had family trouble and the horrible writing block. Now I am here to continue. I am also debating to continue my other story _From the Sky. _I have a hard time to somehow keep on going. I'll stare at the next chapter draft and wonder how. For you all who likes the story, I'm sorry if I decide to discontinue it. But I will continue my other stories. I know where to go with them. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :3_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything that is related to Frozen nor own PJO.  
_

* * *

_~Day Three~_

It took Jason a bit more longer to find Leo the next day. He didn't even come down to breakfast this morning. Jason doesn't know if Leo got lost or not. He didn't even yell out. Not to threaten the house plants. Or Jason's name. It's will past afternoon when Jason found Leo in the music room sitting at the piano.

Jason heave a sigh when he sees the blank stare that Leo gives to the piano keys. What is he thinking about?

Jason place the plate of cold chocolate chip cookies on the keys. The light sound of the cords makes Leo jump back to his surroundings. Jason settle himself on the piano bench a few inches away from Leo. Leo beam up to Jason.

"Do you play?" Jason ask. Jason slide his glove fingers over the keys.

Leo laugh. "Oh, no. Do you?"

Jason only shrug. "Yeah but its been awhile. I'm a little rusty."

"Really?" Leo beam brightly. "Can you play something please?" Jason blink at Leo. It seem that Leo need something to distract himself from the thoughts he been having. Jason nod anyway. He place both his hands on the keys and play a simple tune that anyone can play. Leo sweetly laugh. "That's _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_

"Like I said, I'm a little rusty." Jason stop playing as Leo grab a cookie. "So what's been on your mind." Leo look up to him in confusion. "You were zoning out when I saw you. You didn't even come down to breakfast."

"Its dat," Leo says in a mouthful. He notice it and swallow the cookie. "Sorry. Um, its that I got lost again after I used the restroom and I was going to call you but I saw this music room and...," he lick his lips. "I feel like I'm seeing things."

Jason wriggle in the hard bench. "What do you mean?"

"Um." Leo scratch the back of his neck and nervously smile. "Was this place fill with grass and flowers? And sun?"

Oh crap. Jason keeps a straight face, "It used to be when my parents were teenagers. Why you ask?"

"I felt like I saw it yesterday. Outside of the ballroom. And the night I came here." Leo shrug and press a key. "When I was dancing with you, I remember dancing with Thalia and that felt wrong. No offense, but it felt wrong to dance with Thalia. It felt like I was surppose to dance with someone else." Jason watch Leo, see if he'll remember anything. "Then this room." He wave a hand around to point out the room.

Leo makes eye contact with Jason. "I saw myself sitting here," he pats the bench between them and Jason flinch, "with someone playing this piano. It's blurry and I don't kn-aahh." Jason stands up, making the bench go backward with Leo.

That's scary. "Let's go outside." Jason grabs the cookies and shove them in Leo's arms.

"What?" Leo looks at the cookies.

Too scary. Jason sharply turn away from him and the piano. "Outside. Let's get you cozy up and go outside. We can -I don't know- build a snowman, or something." Jason is at the doorway and Leo is still at the piano. He looks dumbfounded for a second before nodding.

"Okay," Leo says as he gets up and walk toward Jason. He stuff a cookie in his mouth. "I'll build a snowman with you but I got to admit, snowman's are kind-of creepy. I'm afraid it'll turn alive and tries -maybe- hug you." Leo shrug. Jason blink at him. "Or something." Leo cracks a smile and laugh.

Jason sigh. "Come on jokester." Jason exits and Leo follows to get bundle up. Weird, that is something that have change about Leo. Leo used to love building snowmen.

Jason looks outside the window to see the snow fall heavily. He needs to calm down his emotions. Or there might be a blizzard. That haven't happened in a while. Leo just had a flash of one of his old memories of when Jason used to play the piano for Leo. It was one of those memories that the casters have to block out because Thalia doeSN'T PLAY PIANO!

He needs to calm down.

Conceal, don't feel.

Jason breathe out then rub his cold glove hands together.

_~Snowmen might come alive and that's creepy~_

"I found two rocks!" Leo shouts out to Jason as he pick up the two gray rocks. Jason holds up a glove thumbs-up. "I'm going to find more!" Leo waves them.

"Alright!" Jason shouts back. "Just be careful!" He goes back to rolling the bottom snowball.

"OKAY!" Leo stuff the rocks in his pant pockets then went back looking for more rocks.

_'Be careful'? _There's nothing but snow. What is going to hurt Leo? A giant snow monster? Please. There is nothing but a field of summer snow. And dead bushes from afar. A fountain at the side where the ballroom is at but from where Leo and Jason is at, they can't see the fountain. Otherwise, only snow.

Leo half-run to a spot where he might have seen a rock popping up from the snow.

"Leo! STOP!" Leo heard him. He was going to stop, but then he slip.

Leo yelp as his butt hit the cold surface and slid across it. The snow that pile in front of him made his lower half cold. Leo push the snow away, he doesn't want that part to go numb. Then he see it, the frozen ground under the snow is ice. Frozen water. Leo tilt his head in confusion. Is there a pond here?

Leo look back to Jason who is easily running across the snow to him. He also see the path he have made through the snow where he slid. Leo got on his knees to get up. "Wait, Leo." Jason is there. Jason slow down to a walk. He walk across the ice with ease. "Easy okay? You're on ice."

Leo heavily smile. "Of course I am," Leo laugh. Leo saw a flash of emotion in those electric blue eyes. He wish he knew what it was. Jason hold out his hands, Leo accept them. Jason slowly help Leo up. "Is there a pond here?"

"A lake actually." Jason starts walking backwards, pulling Leo to walk forward. "Easy now."

Leo's feet slide on each step. He can see them sliding but when he looks at Jason's feet, they don't slide. How is he doing that? Leo squeeze I onto Jason's hands when he felt himself about to do a split. Leo nervously laugh.

"Almost there. Luckily you only slid a couple of feet away."

"Luckily there was pile of snow over the ice to slow me down." Leo look up to Jason. Snow have softly falls down around them. Jason isn't looking a Leo, he is looking down to their feet. Probably only looking at Leo's. Leo decided to look at their hands instead of staring at the older prince's handsome face. He can feel the coldness coming from Jason's hands; different from the outside cold. Scarlet over white.

It's like looking at blood on snow.

Leo feels non-slippery surface under his left foot. A huge smile dance across the flame prince face. "Finally, solid ground."

"Ice is solid," Jason state, letting go of Leo's hands.

"Well, unlike ice, the ground won't break underneath you and then be drowning in ice cold water."

"Its call a earthquake. Cracks open the earth and you'll be falling." Leo huff in respond, puffin out his cheeks. It almost sounds like there was a playful tone in Jason's voice when he reply with that statement.

Leo turn away from Jason. "So there's a lake here?"

"Yes," Jason says in his neutral tone. He points where they are standing, "From here to," he then points to the wall, "past the wall. It is the only lake up here in the North Mountains."

"Does the lake lend to anywhere?" Leo seem confuse about the lake. It is just like the piano, he somehow recognize them. Something pull at the back of his head.

Leo can feel Jason's gaze on him. He doesn't dare to look up. "Yes. It separates into two streams. One to a waterfall and the other through my home kingdom."

Leo hum. For some reason, he can see boats. Little sailing boats.

The snow becomes a bit heavier. "We should go inside. We can forget about the snowmen." Jason turn around. Leo hesitate to turn away from the frozen, snow cover lake. He feels like taking a swim. Maybe fish for food. To hug... "Leo?"

Leo sharply spin to Jason, a stupid smile planted on his face. Leo doesn't know why he is smiling. Maybe that fuzzy thought that is tugging at the back of his head made him happy. He feels happy. "Yeah?"

Jason almost looks scare. "Snow is getting heavy. Better get inside." Jason turn slowly around and walk.

Leo follow after the royal prince. Leo watch the blue cloak with the golden eagle smack in the middle flow with the cold wind. Jason is not wearing any sweaters.


End file.
